Mahogany plank
Mahogany planks are the highest level planks used in the Construction skill. Making items with mahogany planks gives 140 Construction experience per plank used. Construction Mahogany planks are made by taking mahogany logs to the Sawmill operator near Varrock, Prifddinas or the Plank maker near Taverley. Converting mahogany logs into planks at the sawmill costs 1,500 coins per log. Alternatively, the Lunar Magic spell Plank Make can be used (and can make a small profit depending on the Grand Exchange price), costing 1050 coins plus the price of runes (Equivalent to * 15 + * 1 + * 2|n}} coins per log, or * 1 + * 2|n}} coins if using a Staff of earth or equivalent). The planks may then be used to make furniture in a player-owned house. Mahogany planks are the most expensive of the four types of planks. Mahogany planks are also sometimes used to make flatpacks, which are then sold to people with low Construction levels, but the demand for such furniture is very low. Daily challenges however typically require furniture to be made as flatpacks, which in turn are exchanged for construction experience with a big bonus. The biggest demand for mahogany planks is from people power-training Construction by building and removing Flotsam prawnbrokers. You can see more info about the cost of experience using various planks here. Making mahogany planks Via Sawmill operator/Plank maker: *Cost of mahogany log: }}. *Cost to make mahogany plank via sawmill: . *Mahogany plank sells for: }}. *Profit: - - 1500}} *Profit/trip: - -1500)*28}} Via the Lunar Magic spell Plank Make: *Cost of mahogany log: }}. *Cost to make mahogany plank via Plank make: *Cost of runes (1 nature, 2 astral, earth staff): + * 2}} *Cost to make mahogany plank via plank make: + + * 2 + 1050}}. *Mahogany plank sells for: }}. *Profit: - - - * 2 - 1050}} *Profit/inventory: - - - * 2 - 1050)*26}} Via using Portable sawmills: *Cost of mahogany log: }}. *Cost to make mahogany plank via Portable sawmill: . *Mahogany plank sells for: }}. *Profit: - - 1500*0.9}} * Chance of creating Protean plank (untradeable): 10% * Average mahogany planks per inventory: 25.2 *Profit/inventory: - 28*( +1350))}} Acquisition Players can chop down mahogany trees using the Woodcutting skill, and there is a small chance of getting a special log. If players get 2 of these, they can exchange them for a completely free conversion of the logs in your inventory into planks. That means that construction could be completely free, just extremely time-consuming. This method is not recommended for players that can make more money elsewhere at a decent rate because of the lack of efficiency. However, the Special mahogany log page analyses the expected return on cutting Mahogany, which can be surprisingly high compared to other Woodcutting activities. Players can also get mahogany planks as a reward from level 3 Treasure Trail Clue scrolls, a reward from the Dwarven instinct aura, a reward from opening mermaid purses in a POH Aquarium, or as reward from a Challenge Mystery Bag, acquired through Daily Challenges. It's also a possible drop from the Rare drop table. Gp/Exp table Quests *Cold War - 1 needed. Mahogany planks are used to make Bongo drums which can be played while in penguin costume. *Catapult Construction - requires 10 mahogany planks to build the catapult. nl:Mahogany plank fi:Mahogany plank Category:Construction Category:Mahogany